


it's just us darling (and the universe)

by HiddenEye



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jayna - Freeform, and who else would bang her than our all american boy amirite, frazel - Freeform, jeyna, mama!Reyna, oh yes she's a mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could know that she was with child, no one must know that a new life was growing inside her slowly, and will one day be identified as the bastard child of the respected and fearless praetor of the camp. Especially if the child's father was none other than one of the Heroes of Olympus, Jason Grace. Jeyna. Frazel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a oneshot, but now I don't even know. Enjoy!

The moment she heard the cries, she raised her head from where she was buried in the massive amount of college books that were spread around the dining table, the tip of the pen she was holding stopped midway from the paper.

She glanced towards the clock hung above the doorway, and was surprised to see it was already two in the morning.

That would explain it then.

Reyna stood up, sighing softly as she stretched to get the rid of the kinks in her limbs, and then padded softly towards the soft cries, grabbing the brown stuffed teddy bear Hazel gave as a gift sprawled on the floor along the way. Softly, she pushed the door to her room, and made a beeline towards her daughter's crib beside her bedside.

" _Mi amor,"_ She murmured as she set the toy at the corner of the crib, picking her up and bringing her to her chest. "What's the matter, Emma? Hungry?"

When Emma stared at her through those bright blue eyes, Reyna felt her breath caught in her throat, but quickly brush it off as she gave the baby a wry smile. "I'm sure you are," She sat down on the bed, making herself comfortable by leaning against the post. Plucking the baby bottle from the mug filled with warm water, she sprinkled some milk at the back of her hand to test how bearable it was, and started to feed Emma when it was okay.

She let her hand brushed against the baby's hair with the pad of her palm, soft under her touch as she marvelled how she was actually holding _her_ child, her baby. This little human was such a blessing in her life, even if it wasn't as luxurious as it was when she was still living at Camp Jupiter.

Reyna pursed her lips when she thought of her home, and the people that came with it.

(And maybe, with a few who no longer stayed there.)

When she first found out she was expecting, she panicked, because no one could know that she was with child, no one must know that a new life was growing inside her slowly, and will one day be identified as the bastard child of the respected and fearless praetor of the camp.

Especially if the child's father was none other than one of the Heroes of Olympus, Jason Grace.

Even _he_ mustn't know, that was a compulsory rule she was going to obey for as long as she could.

She had made a plan of getting away, finding a place to stay as she gave birth and gave up the baby for adoption, as a gift for couples that couldn't have children of their own. But she needed help in this, she needed someone to back her up if anyone were to ask questions. The only options were Frank, her fellow praetor.

After cleaning herself up at her place, she went to Frank and Hazel.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Gwen or even Dakota, it felt, _wrong,_ she couldn't explain it, but she felt guilty of betraying them in the worst way possible, not trusting them at this one time when they have done whatever it took to help her when she was searching for Jason all those years ago. She was almost ashamed of herself.

But it was the best, Frank's rank was the same as hers, he had the authority to not tell other members of the camp if she told him specifically not to, and if he himself didn't want to. Gwen and Dakota as well as the others knew better than to question that, but that still made the uneasy feeling churn inside her.

To say the least, the couple was shocked, but she made them swear secrecy, and they did, and she told them of her plans.

"I'll have to stay with my sister," She informed them from where she leaned against Frank's desk, an arm wrapped around her stomach, fully aware of the new life. "I'll say that I have business, personal business if you will, to attend with her, and so I'm letting you be in charge of the people while I'm gone, and Hazel, " She levelled her eyes towards the younger girl, who met her gaze unblinkingly. "I want you to take my place, once I've found a family who's willing to take the infant, I'll come back and pick up where you have stopped. By my estimation, it'll take two years tops for me to settle everything, so I'm counting both of you to make this right," She sighed, her shoulders drooping ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, my recklessness is something I'm not proud of."

"Where's Hylla at the moment?" Frank asked from where he stood a distance away from her, Hazel by his side.

She hesitated, already knowing that her older sister was waiting for her around their old home, but she didn't want to tell them yet. "Around," She threaded through her words, not wanting to reveal her past. "I'll find her."

They didn't immediately respond, but Hazel gave a small smile. "Stay safe, Reyna, people need you."

Reyna smile wryly. "Thank you." When she glanced at Frank, she saw the way he kept wringing his fingers nervously. "I know you have something to say, Frank," She called out that he snapped his head up to look at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "You might as well say it now before I'm gone."

He took a deep breath, broadening his shoulders. "I know this isn't my business, and I understand if you don't want to answer me. But, " He cleared his throat. "Who's the dad?"

Reyna clutched the desk behind her, mind racing with thoughts. On one hand, she didn't want to tell him, it was something that she would only keep in her room where they had their rendezvous meeting, another secret to be hidden. But, she already told them her current state, and her coward acts that would be taken place later, her dignity didn't seem to be standing so tall in front of them now. And they need to know after hearing all of that. "Jason," She replied curtly, ignoring the look of disbelief on his face and the soft gasp from Hazel. "This is only between us," She warned them. "One word slips out, it'll be the end of everything."

Frank opened and closed his mouth multiple times, as if wanting to speak but words were unable to form. "But, " He stuttered. "Jason, he's with-"

"I know, " She replied a little too sharply, before heaving out a breath to calm herself. "I know."

The silence was almost deafening, and she straightened herself, giving a nod towards them. "I'll announce it tomorrow, and leave a week from now," She walked towards the door, and hesitated just when she pushed open the door. "Thank you," She said softly. "Both of you, for this. "

She only walked a few feet when Hazel came out, catching up with her. "Reyna," She called out as the young woman stopped. "I have no right to ask you of this, " Hazel said quietly among the halls they stood. "But will you tell the others about Jason being its dad when you come back?"

Reyna stared at her, wetting her lips. Then, she sighed, averting her eyes. "I don't know, maybe it won't even know its own heritage," She straightened her back, standing tall in her toga. "It's for the best," She continued gravelly. "It shouldn't know that its parents are actually demigods, especially if one of them is the son of Jupiter, King of the Gods," She gritted her jaw discreetly, already feeling the pressure on her shoulders. "Trouble won't come upon it."

The seventeen year old was studying her from where she stood, eyes searching her face. "It hasn't even been formed into a zygote and yet, you care about it as if the baby is here," She commented quietly, watching the way the older woman looked at her sharply. Hazel pursed her lips. "Is giving up the baby an option?"

Reyna glanced around for anyone that might eavesdrop, and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Motherhood is yet ready for me," She replied in a low tone. "And there are people who would want a child more than I do, my work here isn't done yet," She searched Hazel's face. "I bid you goodnight, Hazel." And she turned around and left.

A week later, once she landed in Spain, she was greeted by her sister, who was waiting for her with a closed expression on her face, making Reyna difficult to read her. They didn't say anything on the way to the headquarters the Amazons were currently occupying, full of other women and girls as they stared at the Ramiréz Sisters as Hylla explained the situation. Some had looks of disgust, thinking how revolting it was to have a woman who had been with a man and was having his child. Most of them actually looked curious and happy when they heard the news, a new life was going to grow among the Amazons.

Nine months later, Reyna gave birth to Emma Maria Ramiréz.

At the hospital, she was admiring how small the baby was, how soft the skin of the infant as she grazed her cheek with a finger. She let her finger explore every inch of her face, running her finger down Emma's nose, softly feeling her small mouth. It was a miracle really, that Reyna created such a fragile thing, who would one day grow into a wonderful person.

She looked up when there was a soft knock on the door, and saw Hylla coming in, but she wasn't alone. Another guest Reyna didn't expect came in behind her, and her electric blue eyes rested on the mother and new born child on the bed.

Thalia Grace was holding a bag, with a small bunch of flowers in hand. She set them on the table beside the bed, and then standing there as she gave Reyna a small smile. "Hey, Reyna," She then nodded towards her and the baby. "How are you two?"

Reyna looked down at Emma, who was sleeping soundly as she was oblivious to those around her. "We're fine," Reyna replied as she faced Thalia, a bit wary on what the girl was thinking. "I just fed Emma, she wouldn't be awake in a while."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Emma Ramiréz, huh?"

Reyna averted her eyes and instead looked at her daughter, didn't want to look into the eyes of the Hunter. "Yes," She paused. "Hylla told you, didn't she?" She asked as she gave her sister a glance, who was sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed, staring at the baby with a soft look Reyna haven't seen in a long time.

Thalia nodded slowly. "I can't believe I'm an aunt though," She muttered as she grazed the back of her hand on Emma's cheek. Then, she met Reyna's eyes. "Does Jason know?"

Reyna shook her head. "I don't plan to tell him. He can't know about this, that I had his child when he was actually with another woman."

"But Emma's his first kid," Thalia pointed out. "He deserves to know."

Reyna bit her lip. "I'll change his life if I do."

"As if he hasn't changed yours," Hylla commented in an offhand way.

Thalia stared at them. "Was it a mistake?"

Reyna stayed quiet for a while, and then answered with some sort pain in her voice. "Yes."

Thalia pursed her lips, before offering her arms. "Can I, uh, hold her?"

Reyna carefully handed the baby towards Thalia, and leaned back on the bed as she watched her cooing softly at Emma. "Hey there Emma, it's your dad's sister talking. Older sister, even if I look younger," She paused. "It's Aunt Lia here, and one day, I'm going to show you how we work with the Hunters of Artemis, it's pretty cool, no guys to disturb us," Reyna gave a small smile when the baby yawned, pink gums showing, and Thalia looked on with wonder. "Such a little thing you are."

"Reyna is thinking of giving her up for adoption," Hylla told her, causing Thalia to snap her head up to look at her in surprise. "Give her a nice family to live with, and apparently, away from us."

Thalia's shoulders drooped a little. "Oh," She seemed a little sad that her first niece was going to be taken away. "I guess it'll be safer, but, do grandkids of the gods actually have effects like demigods? Are they a magnet to monsters like we are? If they are, we have to train them how to protect themselves, or they won't survive in the world more than a day."

Reyna pursed her lips. "I'll think about it. "

"And what can be more perfect than letting her own mother, a daughter of Bellona, to train her?" Thalia pressed on the matter. "Emma would know how to defend herself perfectly, and nothing would get in her way."

"I'll think about it, " Reyna repeated her words firmly. "I don't know whether it's safe for her to be with me, I have to-"

"She needs a demigod mother," Thalia cut her off. "She has a quarter of god blood inside her, there are bound to have monsters to sniff her out once we're near within their area. Reyna," Thalia looked at her with such intensity that Reyna believed that her bright eyes were as sharp as lightning. "It's for her own good."

She was about to reply when Emma woke up, her eyes fluttering open as she looked at Thalia with a curious gaze etched on her face.

Thalia seemed off guard by the sudden movement. "What do you know," She gave a small chuckle, tapping Emma's nose with a finger. "She has his eyes," She smiled at the baby. "Hello, Emma."

Reyna resolved right then and there that Emma had melted so many hearts since she was first introduced to the world.

Such a trait her father had.

After checking out of the hospital, Reyna bought Emma to her apartment she rented the whole time she was staying at the country, she had decided she would keep her daughter like Thalia suggested.

It had been four months since that day.

She looked down to Emma, who was no longer drinking her milk but was trying to get her mother's attention by gurgling at her, eyes sparkling with happiness. Reyna couldn't help but feel the corner of her lips raised up at that, and left a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You need to sleep, _mi princessa,_ it's in the middle of the night. Look," She pointed to the window, where the curtains were only partially closed, showing them the twinkling stars. "It's time to sleep."

She couldn't believe she was trying to reason with a baby about the days and nights of the world, and let out a chuckle when Emma answered with more gurgles. Reyna held the baby to her shoulder and started to burp her. Once the wind was out, she stood up and walked towards the window. "Do you see that? Those are stars, something so far away from where we are now. And that's the moon, it only gets full during the middle of the month."

She hesitated to continue when an unwanted memory flashed through her mind, about stars and blue eyes, and she shook them away. "You're my star, Emma," She murmured. "My light in the dark sky. And I'll catch you if you ever fall, _mi amor._ I will always be here with you."

The single mother hummed a tune that was sung to her by Hylla when she was much younger, when they were still on Circe's island, alone in their room as her sister braided her hair. She could feel her daughter snuggled to her neck, hearing her yawn as sleep was starting take hold on her again. Reyna felt the obstacle lodged in her throat, rubbing Emma's back slowly, and continued humming the song.

She couldn't afford to think of having _him_ there with them, it'll be a different story all together, their lives would be much different than before.

And so, she kept singing.

Out of all the love and pain she experienced.

Into words of melody.


	2. Chapter 2

Their bodies wrapped around each other.

Laboured breathing, mingling, mixing, _complete._

Her touch set a trail of fire on his back, nimble, soft, yet rough at the same time.

Long nails slightly dug on his skin, while his hands were _everywhere_.

Touching, touching every inch of tan skin, soft under his touch.

It was _intoxicating_.

(It made his breath catch as her lips were pressed at the end of his jaw, making his grip on her waist tightened momentarily.)

_Reyna._

_(_ He nuzzled down her neck, his mouth teasing ever so slightly against her skin.)

Caressing, feeling, _remembering._

He remembered such touches from before, from when they were young, reckless and sloppy.

But now.

Now, they were just _greedy._

Wanting _more._

Memorised by every touch, they _knew._

Knew about the sacred places.

Only them alone.

One of the little secrets between themselves.

And he _remembered every single one._

He was almost proud of that.

Almost.

And she knew his.

Oh, how well she knew them.

Never was she ever forgetful.

(Her eyes were a void, an endless void, so dark and _enticing._ )

_Jason._

(Their kisses this time were never sweet, they were never soft.)

_They found each other again._

* * *

There was a sigh, a sweep of short dark hair, and the weariness of a praetor.

"He knows?"

There was another sigh, softer, slim hands rubbing tired eyes, rebellious curly hair tied back.

"He knows."

He bit his bottom lip, worried. They never said a word about it in public. "How?"

She shook her head, just as lost as he was. "I don't know," She paused, playing with her necklace, the necklace he gave. "Maybe she told him."

Doubtful, but miracles happen. "Maybe," He eyed her thoughtfully. "Did he talk to you?"

She gave a sardonic grin. "Ya think? He's angry, and lost," She shook her head again, shoulders dropping. "Our mighty hero is lost."

"Our mighty hero never really came back," He said quietly. "And someone's always looking for him."

There was silence, they didn't talk as they watched the dogs asleep, waiting for their master to come back.

It's been a year and a half.

"He still loves her," She then said, sitting on the sofa beside him, their bodies touching. "And she never did stop."

He nodded, humming in agreement. "I can feel it when they're near together, especially him. He's always..." He trailed off, trying to find a word. Frustrated? Territorial? "Lost," Basically. Jason was always lost these days, even if he had been doing work back and forth from New York to California. "He loves her too much."

She gave a smile. "The senses work very well, huh?"

He shrugged. "Usually, I don't feel it much, and I ignore it most of the time. But, they're so _intense._ I could feel it at the other end of the room."

It was her turn to shrug. "They've always been like that. Quiet, but they _feel_ so excessively," She glanced at him. "I'm surprised you never noticed."

He pursed his lips. "I wasn't much before this, just big ol' Frank. But now, everything seems so clear after what Mars did to me."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're still big ol' Frank, don't worry about that."

He smiled, before it dropped into a small frown. "I worry about them. They're our friends, and I want to help."

"But they need to figure themselves out first," She pointed out. "Give them time."

There was a sigh, the sigh of a friend. "I hope they're okay."

* * *

She shouldn't have open the door.

Because there he was, standing at the hallway with his bright blue eyes widen with such surprise, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath, blond hair matted to his forehead because of sweat with his glasses no where to be seen. His mouth was slightly agape, twitching as if he tried to form words to say to her but couldn't, because by gods.

There they were again.

_(And for a moment, they were alone in this world.)_

Reyna could feel her hand clutching the door knob tightly, her own breath coming out irregularly as she drank in his familiar sight. The ball in her stomach was uncoiling, her thoughts all but flew out of the window and left her blank. She exhaled through her nose, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself, praying to her mother for strength.

"Reyna."

When she snapped her eyes open to look at him again, he already took a step forward, and she could feel her heart jump to her throat. She cursed at herself for being jittery. She willed herself to meet his eyes ( _so much like her daughter's_ ), her lips thinned as she hoped that nothing would show on her face.

"Jason," She replied civilly, noticing some sort of pain flashed across his face at the way she acknowledged him. "What are you doing here?"

He straightened himself, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to hide what he felt. "I should be the one asking you that," He said instead, dropping his arms to the sides as he helplessly looked at her. "Can I come in? So that we can talk about this?"

She locked her jaw, so tempting to refuse.

In the end, she let him in.

She moved to the side reluctantly, her eyes dropped to the ground as he brushed past her. Closing the door softly, she was fully aware of him standing behind her, feeling him staring into the back of her skull. Turning around, she saw him there, looking at her with an expression she couldn't fathom. And if she dared say it, it was with love.

But she couldn't believe that.

She sighed, leaning against the door as she rubbed her face, shoulders slumping. "What are you doing here, Jason?" She asked wearily.

He didn't miss a beat. "Because you're here," He replied with such a tone that made her look up, eyes narrowed. He said it too casually, and she hated him for it.

"And why would you come all the way to Spain just for me?" She retorted, almost mockingly. Almost. To hide the raging emotions inside her, to bury them deep within her core that no one would ever be successful of finding them.

_(Her sacred place.)_

He didn't answer at once. But when he did, she knew, she knew he was being truthful, because she saw it in his eyes, how they were so _raw_ , like the orange light of the evening sun that shone brightly from outside her window.

"Because I care."

There was silence, deafening silence that she was sick of when it came to them. For years, it lingered, not even the sound of their breathing could fill it.

_(Until that night.)_

"Do you?" She still questioned him, an eyebrow rose, eyes cold as ice, frustration clawing at her throat.

It didn't affect him as much as she would want, he only met her eyes boldly. "Sometimes," He licked his lips, reluctant to continue, nervous, unsure on how she would think. "A little too much," He gave a twitch of a sheepish smile, the scar above his lip prominent.

It was then Emma called out for her, the cries floating to where they stood.

She saw the way his face transformed into one of disbelief, shocked at the sudden sound as his eyes widen, his mouth agape slightly.

"Is that...?"

She only pursed her lips, and walked past him to get her daughter, hearing him follow behind her.

The door was already ajar as she slowed down to the crib, face softening when she saw Emma had turned over on her stomach. She was able to do that a few days ago, and it was only a matter of time before she would start crawling. The cries ceased when Reyna cooed at her, picking her up and kissed her on the cheek, the soft smell of baby powder filled her nose. "Hush, Emma, I'm here."

When the mother flitted her eyes to the door as she held the baby to chest, with Emma's head resting on her shoulder, she saw how Jason was frozen in place, watching them with awe and amazement. But behind them, there was sadness, sadness and guilt mixing into one as he saw how Reyna had to take care of a child on her own, without proper help to assist her. She averted her eyes, burying her nose into her daughter's dark hair.

"How old is she?" He asked, walking with an air of irresolute towards them, unsure whether or not he was invited into the cocoon of warmth.

"Almost six months," She murmured, all the anger from before drained out of her completely, leaving her feeling emotionally tired. She bit her lip when he stopped just beside her, where he lightly grazed a finger on the back of Emma's hand. "Did you know?"

His eyes snapped to her, searching her face. "That she's our doing?"

She only stared at him, heart at her stomach. "How?"

He dropped his gaze, resting it on her- _their_ child. "Hylla, she came to me and told me," He caught her eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have help, Reyna, I could have done _something_ , and not just let you do everything," He paused. "I've been trying to get things off your shoulders since we were kids, and you keep pushing me away."

"That's because I don't need your help." She claimed, meeting his eyes coolly.

He shook his head. "You can't do everything on your own."

Emma then gripped onto his finger, looking at him curiously that he was caught off guard by the sudden touch. He blinked once, watching her make a series of noises as she gazed at it in fascination, probably thinking how thicker and bigger it was than her mother's own fingers.

Reyna almost got choked up at that. "Look who's here, Emma," She told her softly. She had almost dreamed of this happening before, but now she couldn't believe that it really was. "He's your father," She ignored the way he bore his stare into her head, feeling the way her heart thudded against her rib cage. "He's come to see you."

She still couldn't look up at him as Emma continued to gurgle, feeling that this was a mistake, that he shouldn't be here in the first place.

But then, two of her dearest people got to meet each other.

"Can I hold her?"

When she did glanced up, she stiffen. They had never been this close for a while, and she could see the details of his bright eyes, which were now yellowish after the sun shone from the window beside them, his scar just a silver scratch above his lip. She licked her dry lips, and thought saw the flicker of movement his eyes made. "Of course," She muttered, passing Emma towards his offered hands.

Emma barely made any fuss, too in awe of being held by her own father, not that she would know. Jason smiled at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his finger. "Hey there, Sunshine," He cooed. "It's very nice to meet you," He glanced at Reyna. "Very nice indeed."

She thinned her lips, smothering down the fluttering in her chest. "Do our friends know about you being here?"

He took the rattler from the crib and gave it to Emma. "I suspect Frank and Hazel do, since they're the only ones from over there that know about this."

Guilt splashed on Reyna like cold water, sobering her up a bit. "How are they?"

"Healthy, and worried," Confusion must have shown on her face when he clarified. "I came to Hazel first, and kind of burst at her for not telling me where you were," He pursed his lips. "It was wrong for me to do it and I should apologise, but I was so messed up in the brain that I just panicked. After Hylla told me that, you're here with her, and had giving birth to my..." He trailed off, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Reyna," He whispered. "We _shouldn't have,_ but we _did."_

She swallowed the ball down her throat, and took a step forward, touching his arm. "It was wrong, and I'm sorry too," She paused. "Did Piper found out?"

"She did, I told her myself," He shook his head in disbelief. "She broke it off the next day."

She lowered down her head. "I'm sorry for that."

"She said, she knew about us for a long time."

Reyna looked up in surprise. "She said," He continued, searching her eyes. "That we were too obvious, even if we did tried to hide it from ourselves, we couldn't done it the same to others. She said we were 'pathetically oblivious that it's actually hurting her.'" He gave a small smile. "She admitted she still loves me though, just," He shrugged. "Not so much for a lover."

She gaped. "But," She stuttered, heartbeat raising. "You two were happy when I was there, how can-"

"Have you ever seen us doing anything before that? We even agreed that it wasn't going to work long ago," He explained, puckering his lips playfully to Emma that she giggled. He let out a small laugh when she patted his cheek with her free hand. "We're friends, Piper and I. Nothing more, nothing less."

Reyna stood there flabbergasted, processing his words. It was surprising really. She'd never thought that they didn't actually love each other that way.

He settled the baby in the crib, with the rattler still in Emma's hand, and Reyna had to remind herself to breathe properly when he met her eyes, a wry smile quirked on his lips as he stood there, arms dropped to the sides.

_(It was a very Jason smile.)_

She didn't know what gotten into her, maybe it was the emotions she bottled up all those years ago, maybe it was the hormones that were out of control doing her pregnancy started to act again. Maybe it was just her missing him so badly because he was _Jason fucking Grace_ with his goddamn ways.

Because she took a few steps forward, and brought her lips to his.

She could feel the relief diffused out from both of them.

Wrapping her arms across his shoulders, she angled her head so to feel him better, her fingers immediately found themselves into his hair as he responded to her kiss just as eagerly, his hands automatically rested on her waist.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst because _by gods_ she missed this, she missed how his lean body was pressed against hers, the way he ran his hands on her back as he tried to feel every inch of her, his lips slanted across hers perfectly with his familiar musky scent invaded her senses.

It was wonderful.

Absolutely, and utterly wonderful.

She broke the kiss, mouth still a breath away from his as they tried to catch their breaths. Cupping his face, she pressed her forehead against his with her eyes closed, relishing on this moment dearly as he sighed with such content, his arms snaking around her.

Finally.

_(They found each other again.)_


End file.
